Hardly Breathing
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Blaine simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a estar sin Kurt. Traducción autorizada por DeathByDarkness13. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **DeathByDarkness13**

**Resumen: **Blaine simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a estar sin Kurt.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de DeathByDarkness13, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Hardly Breathing**

* * *

_**"Blow the candles out;**_

_**Looks like a solo tonight…"**_

* * *

—_Blaine, cariño, despierta...—sus__urró una voz suave. Blaine gruñó, estremeciéndose un poco cuando una mano cálida acarició su mejilla morena. _

—_¿Un par de minutos más? —__suplicó con voz áspera por el sueño, reacio a abandonar la seguridad de su cama. Kurt negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes, situando un tierno beso en la frente de su novio. El fuerte olor del café flotaba en el pequeño apartamento, haciendo que la nariz de Blaine inhalara profundamente, y un brillante ojo avellana se abrió para echar un vistazo. _

_Kurt estaba sentado al borde de la cama, una taza de café de Starbucks en su mano. Todavía tenía los pantalones de su pijama de rayas azules, aunque una chaqueta granate a medida estaba puesta sobre su arrugada camisa blanca. Una radiante sonrisa iluminó su perfecto rostro cuando observó a Blaine sentarse lentamente, sus ojos cerúleos llenos de amor imperecedero y afecto. Blaine parpadeó, plenamente consciente ahora, y miró a Kurt. Fue incapaz de controlar la enorme sonrisa que se hizo camino en su cara, y el vértigo extraño que siempre parecía asentarse en la boca de su estómago cuando Kurt le miraba así. _

—_Me desperté temprano y pensé que podrías necesitar dormir un poco más, así que salí corriendo y te traje esto —explicó Kurt, tendiéndole el vaso de Starbucks. Blaine sonrió con picardía. _

—_Eres el mejor novio del mundo. —Se inclinó un poco más hacia su amante y extendió una mano, pero, en vez de agarrar la bebida ofrecida, agarró firmemente el mentón de Kurt y juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso matutino. Blaine rió contra los labios de Kurt al sentir al otro chico paralizado por la sorpresa, sus hermosos ojos azules ensanchándose mucho, antes de cerrarse. La mano libre de Kurt encontró su camino en la espesa cabellera castaña de Blaine, mientras éste envolvía firmemente su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. Blaine alzó un poco más la barbilla de Kurt, profundizando el beso, mientras abrían sus labios a la vez, unos con otros._

_No había ángeles cantando, ni sabor a ambrosía, pero, para ellos, ese momento era perfecto. El hecho de que los dos estuvieran juntos era más que suficiente para enviarles a ambos a un estado de dicha absoluta. _

_Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos chicos casi sin aliento por la intensidad del momento a una hora tan temprana, Blaine agarró su café cuidadosamente de la mano de Kurt y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Luego le dio un besito a Kurt en la mejilla. _

—_Te amo —dijo Blaine eventualmente, dándole una sonrisa ladeada a su novio, que aparentemente estaba aturdido, mientras le daba sorbos a su café, inocentemente. Una sonrisa adorable se asentó en el rostro de Kurt, y éste se inclinó contra Blaine, con la cabeza encajando perfectamente en el hueco de su cuello, como la pieza de un rompecabezas. _

—_Yo también te amo —dijo Kurt suavemente cuando Blaine apoyó la barbilla sobre sus mechones avellana. Ambos cerraron los ojos con satisfacción, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. _

_Su amor no había sido fácil, pero en un momento hermoso y doméstico como ese, todo valía la pena. _

_Nada volvería a separarlos._

* * *

Blaine sonrió, perezoso, sus pestañas revoloteando mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia.

—Kurt —murmuró suavemente, sus ojos aún cerrados. Extendió una mano hacía el otro lado, palpando el enredado desorden de sábanas en busca del amor de su vida.

Su mano no encontró nada más que espacio vacío.

—¿Kurt?

Blaine se encontró con silencio una vez más, y un repentino estallido de pánico hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, y se enderezó, mirando desesperadamente a su lado. Pero entonces la realidad le golpeó.

Kurt ya no vivía aquí.

El dolor fue inmediato e insoportable. De repente era imposible respirar, y el aire en la habitación parecía mucho más denso y más pesado que antes, presionándole y sofocándole. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviese siendo desgarrado por una docena de buitres hambrientos, su alma cautiva dentro de una vorágine de angustia, eternamente atrapada en el interior de la cáscara de un cuerpo.

Joder, dolía tanto.

Kurt estaba en Nueva York, y Blaine todavía estaba aquí asistiendo a su último año en la secundaria McKinley. Estaba solo.

Blaine respiró profundo, pasándose una mano por sus espesos rizos matutinos. _No pienses en esto, no ahora_, pensó desesperadamente. La tensión se rehusaba a dejar su cuerpo, y aun cuando se levantó para alistarse para otro día solitario en la secundaria, su corazón dolorido le sobrecargaba y le hacía difícil enfocarse para alistarse. Se puso un ceñido par de jeans rojos, una camisa sencilla y su cárdigan más cómodo, tarareando la melodía de Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, en un intento por distraerse. Pero ello sólo terminó haciendo que su pecho ardiera al pensar en esa noche en Callbacks, cuando le había cantado su versión de la canción a su amado Kurt. Esa había sido la última noche que habían estado juntos como pareja. Sacudió la cabeza y se tragó el dolor, tarareando I'll Make A Man Out Of You en su lugar. Bailó en su camino hacia el baño para seguir con su rutina matutina usual de cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara y aplicarle una ridícula cantidad de gel a su rebelde cabello. Cuando terminó, su reflejo le sonrió desde el espejo, pero sabía que no era una sonrisa real. No había habido nada para sonreír desde que Kurt se fue.

Y para Blaine, difícilmente había una razón para vivir desde que Kurt había roto con él.

El intento por distraerse de pensar en su ex novio se desintegró rápidamente mientras caminaba hacía el estante que estaba al otro lado de su cama. Dos fotos captaron inmediatamente su mirada, e intentó no vomitar de la pura fuerza de la emoción que le dejó sin aliento.

Allí estaban. La primera foto era del baile del año pasado, en el que Kurt había sido cruelmente nominado como reina del baile por la escuela. Había sido tan valiente esa noche, y Blaine se había esforzado por hacerla especial para él, a pesar de la crueldad de sus pares. Sus sonrisas eran enormes en la foto, y el absoluto amor en los claros ojos azules de Kurt hizo que Blaine apartara su mirada rápidamente, sus ojos cayendo en su foto más reciente del baile de ese año.

Le fue necesario un montón de fuerza de voluntad para que no dejara que las ardientes lágrimas que estaban juntándose en sus ojos cayeran al piso. Esa noche había sido genial. El baile con el tema de dinosaurios había sonado un poco vago al principio, pero resultó ser uno de los mejores bailes. Blaine incluso conquistó su miedo a no llevar gel para el cabello esa noche, todo gracias a la prohibición del gel de Brittany y el orgullo de Kurt en su novio valiente, guapo y de cabello espeso. Y entonces habían bailado toda la noche, sin pensar en la graduación y en la separación que pronto sucederían. La foto les mostraba sentados sobre un dinosaurio, luciendo como los más grandes de los perdedores, pero también como la pareja más feliz del mundo. Habían posado mientras se aferraban al dinosaurio verde con fuerza, sus expresiones exageradas, pero tan despreocupadas. La familiar sensación de nostalgia se instaló en la boca del estómago de Blaine, y entonces le inundó una oleada de tristeza y desesperanza.

Engañar a Kurt había sido el peor error de su vida. Él había sido el todo de Blaine, y todavía le amaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero ahora ya no estaba. Blaine había dejado que la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida se fuera, todo por una estúpida decisión basada en la soledad que era el estar separados, y se odiaba por eso, porque nunca podría retirar lo que había hecho.

La peor parte era que Blaine sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie más. Sólo era Kurt; él siempre sería el único, siempre el amor de su vida.

Se puso un cómodo par de mocasines, lanzándole un último vistazo a la fotografía, antes de agarrar su bolso y salir. Lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus mejillas antes de que las secara rápidamente con la manga de su camisa, frustrado por todo. Glee ya ni siquiera era divertido. Blaine estaba desmoronándose, muriéndose en el interior, pero nadie parecía notarlo. O quizás a nadie le importaba. No tenía a nadie en quien confiar, ningún hombro en el que llorar, nada. Ni siquiera podía consultar con el Sr. Schuester, porque no eran tan cercanos. Así que Blaine simplemente se sentaba al fondo de la sala de coro, cantando sin emoción, mientras todos reían y se divertían cantado y bailando sin preocupación alguna.

Cuando llegó a McKinley esa mañana, tuvo que luchar con el fuerte deseo de huir y nunca volver, o saltar del puente local para terminar su sufrimiento. El suicidio se había convertido en un pensamiento recurrente en su mente, recordándole que tenía una ruta de escape si se hundía más. Era triste, pero Blaine estaba agotado. No podía pensar en nada por lo que valiese la pena vivir, además de la ligera posibilidad de que un día él y Kurt pudiesen volver. Pero eso no era más que una fantasía.

—Coraje —susurró Blaine para sí mismo en una voz estrangulada, pero la palabra una vez reconfortante sólo parecía disgustarle más, recordarle cómo solía enviársela constantemente a Kurt la primera vez que se conocieron.

Blaine estampó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, como todos los otros días, y respiró hondo, atravesando las puertas. ¿La escuela siempre era blanca y negra, o era que el mundo había perdido su color? Parecía tan inerte como se sentía Blaine. Un pensamiento más le pasó por la mente antes de que bloqueara todos los pensamientos de Kurt Hummel hasta el timbre de salida, mientras se dirigía mecánicamente hacia su casillero.

_Lo siento._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Algo que tenía casi siete meses por la mitad, así que decidí terminar de traducirlo una vez. No sé si seré la única, pero a mí me puso la nostalgia a millón, terminé llorando…

En fin… Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
